Inter Species Romance
by EnjoyMagic
Summary: ElfenFaerie Kelly Green is sold into slavery to save the rest of her kind rom the same fate, although she didn't want to do it anyways. Dumbledore helped her escape, and she attends Hogwarts in the past. Shes expectts racism, but not love! A JamesP/OC
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Me :** aloha! and welcome to the realm of-

**Jessica01 : **she's trying to say we dont know what we're doing, so dont hate us

**Me : *sighs in frustration*** lemme tell them! yes, we are very new at stories, but we cant help it! overactive imaginations

**Jessica01 : *to herself*** least i can control it, ms daydreamer. . .

**Me :** why does ever1 hate me? i'm serious here!

**Sirius **: no youre not. i'm Sirius!

**Me :** i wasn't talking about you!

**Siriius :** suuuuure you wouldn't. you're just jealous at my beauty and perfection at pranks!

**Me :** why YOU- ***tackles Sirius to the ground***

**Remus :** you'd think he'd learn not to mess with someone who can kill him, right?

**Jessica01 :** unfortunately, neither of them EVER will.

**Remus :** that is probably very true.

**Jessica01** : this is our disclaimer : we do NOT own Harry Potter, or the Maraurders. J.K. Rowling does.

**Remus :** should we pry them apart before they kill each other?

**James :** nahh. it's kinda funny seeing Padfoot fight like a girl ***laughs while taking pictures of Sirius getting beat up***

**Jessica01 :** im surrounded by idiots ***rubs temples***

This story is set during the time of the Marauders, or when James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape were attending Hogwarts together.

We have NOTHING against JamesP/LilyE, but we couldn't let the idea slip of James falling in love at first sight. Forgive us, we're bad sometimes.

This is a JP/OC. Rated T for language and suggestive conversations that shouldn't be read by anyone under the age of 13 (but we know some people can't help themselves. . .)

Summary : What's a 16 year old ElfenFaerie named Kelly supposed to do, when she's transported back in time, while forced-babysitting on a Friday night? Or when she's to attend Hogwarts school of WitchCraft and Wizardry, and falls in love with one of the infamous Marauders, but refuses to believe it?

What's 17 year old pureblood Gryffindor James Potter supposed to do, when he meets the new transferee? How will he respond, when he falls head-over-heels in love with the girl the millisecond he sees her, forgetting about Lily? Why does she seem to hate him? Why can't he get enough of her?

Mainly JamesP/OC RemusL/LilyE and constant SiriusB/OC because we know he was a heart-breaker

**DISCLAIMER :** we do NOT own Harry Potter

"Jazmine Yonta, for the last time, go to FUCKING SLEEP! It is half-past two in the morning, and I want to go to sleep, DAMNIT!" Said Yonta child nodded, only wishing to never see that side of her babysitter again, especially on a Friday night/Saturday morning job. Never.

She flicked the television off, and watched as her babysitter, Kelly Green, got ready for bed. Although she was only about 2 years older, Kelly seemed much older and more worried than most teenagers.

Then again, it could have been that Jazmine was a pure-blood witch, who was placed in the care of an ElfenFaerie, only to keep the ElfenFaeries out of slavery from the Ministry of Magic, because of the silent fueds between the species. If Kelly doesn't make sure Jazmine is taken care of properly over the weekend, Kelly's species' lives would be destroyed forever.

Jazmine knew this. Kelly knew Jazmine knew this, although no one in their right mind would have told the child that. It would affect her natural way of acting, which would alert the supperiors, giving them the idea Kelly had placed Jazmine under some illegal magical spell or binding contract.

"Good night, Kelly." Jazmine barely whispered, gazing at her friend who was already tucked into bed, the black, silked blanket pulled up to her delicate chin._ Hope you get to relax. I know I'm an earful,_ she added mentally.

Kelly gave a small grunt, meaning a reply to the "good night." She was already fast asleep.

Jazmine looked at her friend_. Really_ looked at her. The silver moonlight illuminated all of Kelly's natural beauty features. Even if all humans (wizards and muggles alike) said ElfenFaeries are hiddious, it couldn't be said, or even _thought _by Jazmine.

The full moon light bounced off Kelly's hair, reflecting the now-blonde shade (for relaxation and calmness), though it would change constantly based on Kelly's mood. Her hair was long, just reaching her waist, past it if straightened, and exremely curly, with big ringlets around her face and past her shoulders, which is rarely seen in her species. They prefered short hair, just above their shoulders, males and females. The first two layers were pulled back, by the tiara-like headband she wore, only it was around her forehead, kinda like hippies used to wear it. It reminded Jazmine of Zelda, an Elf princess from an old video game her cousin used to play. Her headband was silver, with intricate details and bands weaved together, and in the center, was Kelly's birthstone, lilac-shaded pure diamond in the form of her unique Faerie wings. The headband was weaved into her hair, and only the wearer could removed it. It symbolized the pride and bravery the ElfenFaeries had. With each sign of said traits, the headband would gain another detail, on its own. The more details, the more wiser, more powerful the ElfenFaerie was. Jazmine guessed Kelly was extremely powerful, compared to most her age.

Kelly's eyes were drooped closed. Under them were bags from lack of sleep and worry about her family, so Jazmine guessed. Her eyelashes, unlike her head hair, was dark brown, curling perfectly, like so many witches had tried to copy, using magic and make up, only Kelly's was natural. The worry lines on her forehead were non-exsistent, showing off Kelly's creamy-pale and flawless skin. To Jazmine, Kelly relaxed like this, made her seem like a young child, innocent, pure, who never had to deal with such a life.

Her lips were a rosy pink, full, but not puckering. Just enough to make other stare at them. Her mouth was very slightly ajar, taking in slow, even breathes.

The rest of Kelly's pale body was covered by the comforter, but Jazmine knew what it was like. Kelly's body was frail. She had never had a very healthy immune system in her life. Her bones were weak, especially from being mistreated by other wizards, like the rest of her kind, only continuing the fueds and hatred between the species. Discrimination was very popular, only in this case.

ElfenFaeries' kind of bone structure was naturally stronger than Kelly's was, and was especially stronger than humans. They were tall, all generally nearing 6 feet tall, adding a couple inches. But Kelly was only 5'2". It was another thing rarely seen in her species, and it often gets her in trouble with her clan, for being a disgrace to other ElfenFaeries, again, only so to Jazmine's thoughts.

Kelly was physically weak, yes. But that never stopped her. She hunted like the rest of her kind, exercised to stay fit and healthy, should ever the need to go into battle. She was trained in most of the known martial arts (magical and nonmagical); although her blows were weak, she always tired out the enemy quickly, and finishing them off in the same fasion.

To Jazmine, Kelly was perfect. Not only could her looks make Veelas run for their money, but her intellect was admired, even by the wizards who hated her. She wished that the fueds never started. That the ElfenFaeries never should have been threatened with slavery. That only young Kelly Green never had the burden of keeping all her kind, of over 700,000 Elfen Faeries, out of slavery.

It wasn't fair, in Jazmine's eyes. It wasn't right. No creature should ever have to deal with such a burden and worry such as slavery. Such a task, could easily create death for many. It was just plain stupid; wrong. Jazmine only prayed, that some how, even if the other ElfenFaeries were put into slavery, that Kelly would make it out alive, free, and nowhere near the world she was currently abided by.

As soon as Kelly's head hit the pillow, she was in a deep, dreamless sleep. It was a bliss to her that she didn't have dreams that night. Generally, Kelly was forced to live with nightmares. With the horrible memories of her fallen comrades who died, to prove to the wizards ElfenFaerires _weren't _evil. But it was no use. The humans were stubborn hags, who didn't know the meaning of pride and bravery.

Granted, Kelly knew many a wizard who wasn't like that. Some of her most loyal comrades who _had_ fallen, happened to be humans, who had been betrayed by others for associating with Kelly's kind_. Who could do that to their own kind?_ How often, had that very question haunt her endlessly?

But, unfortunately, Kelly's dreamless bliss was destroyed. _I should just leave, _she thought suddenly. _Why must I be suffering under what is technically slavery as it is, just so others aren't in the same position as mine? Why should I protect them, when they've never done that for me? Why should I help them, when they've shunned me away, without giving me a chance to prove myself, or really help?_

_Because, then all meaning of being the most pure and beautiful creature of the entire known world would be destroyed. Nothing would be sacred, magical, good, or even _living. _Nothing would exsist, without those who suffered to survive in it._ Another voice invaded her thoughts. A visual popped in for a visit.

There was a man, human, wearing dark purple traveling robes, with a black cloak, and wizards' hat. He had a long, silvery beard, which past his waist, but was far from reaching his knees, half-mooned specticals, and behind them, starry, light blue eyes, which held the most wisdom and caring Kelly has ever seen, or even imagined.

_You need to know that the balance between our kind is dying. It is up to you, on how to fix it_. The wizard continued. _You are the only one born of your kind in the past century, whose power is the most rarest and most powerful imaginable. If you don't stop the fueds, the entire world will pay._

_If the ElfenFaeries are put into slavery, the entire world will be in peril. The Ministry will think they can control all magical creatures. All the other Elves, giants, dragons, vampires, all of them. Then the world will plunge into war. No one will survive. _

Kelly wished he would go away. She already knew everything he was telling her. The Ministry of Magic had been placing limitations to different species of creatures, especially her kind, which only increased the negative bond between them.

_What's the point? Even if I do prove we _aren't _evil, just because our magic is stronger than you wizards, we're still never going to be treated the same as them. We are the same as them mostly, just taller, have wings and long, pointed ears, and a larger magical core. There's nothing I can do to save them. _

_And secondly, why would I _want _to save them? They've nearly banished me anyways, for being most human-like. They've sold me to the Yonta Family, though I am glad it's them not another family, like the Malfoys, but still. I'm not property, yet I'm treated as if I am. How am I supposed to save those who've _condemned _me, so they _themselves _won't be condemned?_

The eyes of the wizard drooped low at this. He knew she was right. Her life was the hardest imaginable, and she was expected by those who distrusted her to save them. Save the world. The wizard then had a thoughtful look on his face in Kelly's mind. _My dear, I know. You are not alone. But there is a way for you to save them, without having to be treated as you are. Are you willing to do that?_

Kelly shook her head, or at least illusioned she did. She couldn't trust the man. But she figured since it was a dream, why not? It couldn't possibly harm her. It might even make her nightmares disperce for a while.

The man noticed her second thoughts, and raised his hand towards her. Kelly saw herself walk up to him, take it, and all went black.

Kelly gasped, sitting up straight instantly. Her forehead and the nape of her neck were sweat-drenched. Kelly panted, then shook her head to regain her thoughts.

Looking around, she saw she was still in Jazmine's spare bed. Said girl was across the room, snoring lightly. She had not heard Kelly wake up.

_What an odd dream. I wonder if it was just that, or if I had ventured into oblivion with my Divination._ Kelly mused to herself. _As if. I'm stuck in this world with no way out, except slavery or death._

She layed back down, against the over-fluffed pillow, and drifted off back into her blissful, dreamless sleep.

Someone was shaking Kelly's shoulder. She grudgedly opened one of her purple-with-silver-specks eyes, and stared up. There, over her, stood the aging wizard man from her odd dream. She opened both eyes, and sat up, letting her now-red hair (from awkwardness and embarrassment) fall down her shoulders in large, messy curls, and cascade down her back and her black tanktop she wore to bed.

The wizard, smiled warmly at her. "Welcome, Ms. Green. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. I assume you know of it?" He had a twinkle of knowledge in his starry blue eyes, behind his glasses. He handed her some chocoalate.

He had recently found out, that some of said sugary substance, always eased students to relax, especially after any type of magical spell or transportation. A Mister Remus Lupin, a tall 7th year at Hogwarts with shaggy light brown hair and eyes, had been proof enough of this theory. "Eat this; it should make you feel better."

The ElfenFaerie looked skeptically at the chocoalate, but sensing no poison or enchantment over it, she took a bite, closing her eyes in bliss at the familliar flavor. When she finished, she opened her eyes, and her gaze returned to Dumbledore.

"You remember what I had told you last night?" He asked, knowing full well she did. When she nodded, he continued. "You have been transported back in time, Ms. Green, into the 1970s. You will be attending Hogwarts, learning to control your magical core and powers, as well as gaining positive bonds with us humans."

Dumbledore had been taken by surprise, when the 16 year old girl smiled widely. Her rose-stained lips pulled back to reveal perfect, straight white teeth, but he was not fooled by them. He knew very well, that if ElfenFaeries should ever be extremely angry, their theeth would grow fangs, which would drip with the most deadly poison imaginable.

"So, it really _wasn't _a dream, Proffeser?" Her soprano voice was light, hearty, and Dumbledore wondered, if that was the first genuine smile Kelly had given in a long time. "I'm really allowed to do magic freely and learn like everyone else?"

He chuckled. "Yes. You will also be given the option to go about freely, or under an alias and disguise, if you don't want people to know you're an ElfenFaerie." His face became serious, but with gentleness.

Kelly's smile faltered slightly. "Nonsense." She said. "I want people to get to know me for me, and see that ElfenFaeries are not evil, theivorous murderers like most mortals think. I would be honored to attend your school, Proffeser Dumbledore, sir." She bowed her head, letting her chin graze the top of her sternum.

"Very well. Since I had already sorted you while you were unconscious from the Time Portalling, I am pleased to inform that you, Ms. Kelly Green, 16 year old ElfenFaerie, is now a 7th Year Gryffindor here. I am sure you will make many friends, as your personality is very kind, generous, full of courage and loyalty, and of course, extremely likeable, as I have seen it.

"Here are some fresh clothes for you to change into, and your school supplies had been taken care of, and now resign in your dorm. And you have no need for a wand, which is why there is none. When you are dressed, meet me in the hallway, just outside the door, and I will personally escort you to the feast down in the Great Hall, where your fellow classmates have just began eating." Dumbledore bowed deeply, one, for having the upmost respect for this particular ElfenFaerie, and two, he was just nice like that, after tossing the clothes at the foot of the bed that Kelly sat in.

When the door was closed, Kelly slowly stood, and changed.

Instead of the black tanktop and Buggs Bunny sweatpants/pyjamas Kelly wore, her new clothes were much better, though not exactly her style. She pulled on the three/quarter black button-up shirt, and Gryffindor tie. It had been specially made for her, because the back of the shirt was nonexsistent. It showed her upper back, but kept the lower concealed, only because should there be a reason, Kelly wouldn't have to worry about tearing the shirt when letting her Faerie wings out. It also had a built-in wire bra. Kelly wondered if all the extra clothes she had recently been granted with had these features in it. If they did, she was extremely grateful.

The bottoms, were black caprees, with the normal front and back pockets. They were enchanted with a Heating Spell, as was her shirt, to help keep her warm, considering ElfenFaeries were born in volcanoes, and were naturally weak against the cold. For this, Kelly was also grateful, though she could have done that spell herself.

For shoes, there were black ballet flats, Heating Spell included, and also, the shoes were self-adjusting. If she needed to run, they would turn into comfortable sneakers, or if outside in the snow, they were turn into snow boots. The list for things she was grateful for, was steadily getting larger.

The school robes, were black, with the Gryffindor Crest and colors enbedded into the fabric like the others. This was encahnted with the Heating Spell, and a ReGrowth Spell. If her wings came out, then receeded, the robes would stitch itself back up.

And to top it off, Kelly found her most precious item. An old amulet, of pure gold, saphire, and emerald, strung on a black chain, that hung just above the navel. It was given to her, by her closest human comrade, who had died saving her from a wizard's attack at her village. The amulet, held the most dearest, happy memories both had had together, and it was charmed, to continue taking in the happiest moments of Kelly's life. It also matched her headband perfectly.

Kelly ran her slim, bony fingers through her turning-blonde locks, trying to tame it before heading to the door, to meet Dumbledore, to go down to the feast.


	2. Chapter 2

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Jessica02 :** hello. this our story hope you like it.** *yawns, leans on couch arm, and passes out***

**Me(Jessica01) : **sry, jessica, hasnt been feeling well. i just want to say, we do NOT own Harry Potter or the Marauders. J.K. Rowling does. Rate and Review plz!

A JamesPotter/OC

Enjoy.

**Me :** PS. Jessica is always the one to type these stories, but since she's passed out, i typed it from the rough draft. sorry if any spellings are wrong; i couldn't read her tiny writing. . .** *sheepish laugh***

"Aww c'mon, Lily. I was jus' kidding!" A loud, booming voice pleaded at the Gryffindor Table of Hogwart's School of WitchCraft and Wizardry's Great Hall.

With the girl, Lily Evans, to say she was angry would have been the understatement of the milenia. **(A/N spelling?) **The woman was furious. Her pale cheeks were flushed a bright red, clashing with her own firery hair terribly. Her blue eyes lit dangerously with hate and disgust, and her light brown eyebrows furrowed together. "It was_ not _funny either way, Black! You haven't even _met _the poor girl, and you're already saying you're going to claim her. For all you know, she could already have a boyfriend or be sorted into another house, and meet someone there and fall in love. There is no reason to think you're all that, _PlayBoy_!" She scolded the man across from her.

Black, Sirius Black, nodded profusely, letting his shoulder-length black messy hair bounce around, and his gray-silver eyes weaken. He _was _just joking around, but the way Lily had said it, made him feel, even for a millisecond, guilty. And Sirius Black never felt guilty. He was quiet for a minute, until his best friend, Mr. James Potter, who sat next to Sirius, remarked about it.

"Poor Padfoot. Tccch. I can't believe you let Little Ol' Evans make you feel guilty." He laughed loudly, running his hand through his own messy black hair, though it was shorter than Sirius's, making it messier, like he just got off a broomstick. He tried not to look at Lily; he was still wondering why he didn't hit on her as much, and why he started to not love her like he used to. It was odd for him. Very odd. So he just kept laughing.

Remus Lupin, another one of the pair's best friends, kicked him in the shin. James stared at Remus, as said man turned back to his meal with a stoic expression, though James was sure he had a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

The 4 were silent. Remus, noting the awkward silence, looked around the Great all, trying to find a topic of interest for dicussion, seeing as they already knew that their other friend, Peter Pettigrew, had stayed home, instead of going back to Hogwarts. to share their 7th and final year together.

He glanced at the Teachers' table, only to see that Proffeser Dumbledore hadn't returned from his disappearence just after everyone had started eating. This worried Remus slightly. "Hey, did you notice that Dumbledore isn't back yet?" He asked.

The other three glanced at the table like Remus. "Well, I'm sure he'll be back any minute. I mean, Dumbledore _loves_ the Welcome Back Feast. Why would he have a reason to not come back?" Sirius inferred.

Lily slapped her forehead, clearly annoyed. "Sirius, are you that dense? Don't you remember that Dumbledore said he would go get the new transferee before dinner ended? Which is why I yelled at you for what you said? Honestly, it's the first night back!"

Sirius was about to curse her out when James interupted him. "Evans, it's Padfoot. O' couse he's not gonna remember that, especially with food on his plate."

"I guess. . ." Lily trailed off, as the rest of the Great Hall fell silent.

Dumbledore had returned, and right behind him, was a long-haired blonde-redhead with a tiara-like headband across her forehead, with long, pointed ears and purple eyes that had specks of silver, short height, and black shool robes.

Some of the other students reconized what the girl was right away. They were whispering, all around the Great Hall, and the 4 overheard slight conversations.

"Is that. . ?"

"It can't be. They're evil. . ."

"No, just misunderstood-"

"I heard they're extremely powerful-"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore boomed over the hall, causing everyone to be dead silent. He then smiled warmly, grabbed the girl's hand, and led her to the front of the hall, right in front of his chair at the Teachers' Table. "As I've said before, welcome back to Hogwarts. We have a new student who has joined us today, who has already been sorted into Gryffindor's 7th year class. I would like to introduce Ms. Kelly Green.

"Before any rumors start, I would like to make it clear, that Ms. Green is indeed an ElfenFaerie. Due to personal reasons, she has been allowed to attend Hogwarts, and I expect you all to treat her as you would each other. Understand?" There was a murmur of agreement, and Dunbledore smiled widely. "Would the Head Boy and Head Girl, please stand? You will be in charge of making sure Ms. Green is caught up in school, and you will also be showing her around.

"I am sorry for interupting your dinner, so, how about desert?" With a clap of his hands, all the students' plates were cleared, and desert had appeared instead. There were chears all around, and Dumbledore gently pushed Kelly towards the Gryffindor Table, where the Head Boy and Girl (Lily and James) were still standing.

Lily was smiling wildly at the now-unaturally bright red-haired teenager as she made her way towards her. A new girl, from another species, would prove to be quite an exellent conversationalist. Not to mention the girl looked incredibly intelligent. Lily was somewhat surprised she was sorted into Gryffindor. She did not seem the brave type.

James, on the other hand, was amazed. His heart thumped eratically **(A/N spelling?)**, and he couldn't stop staring. It was worse than when he realized he was in love with Lily. Was? Isn't he still? He didn't know. God, his head was punding along with his heart.

Kelly slipped past the end of the Gryffindor Table, and slowly made her way towards the two standing humans. Her hair was a bright, not-real red, and she tried to relax, but failed.

She stood by the boy. He was tall, much more than her, around 5'10, 5'11". She seemed enchanted by his messy black hair that fell into his chocoalate brown eyes, that were hidden behind round-framed glasses. His cheeks were tingles with pink flush, but Kelly didn't understand why. She didn't even notice that her own cheeks matched her hair.

He smiled at her, showing off his own pair of sparkly white teeth. "Hey. I'm James Potter, Head Boy, and this-" He gestured towards Lily, where kelly averted her gaze from James's to glance at her. "-Is the Head Girl, Lily Evans. Welcome to Gryffindor, Ms. Green." He spoke with such respect for Kelly, even Sirius Black couldn't help but be shocked.

"Thank you, but call me 'Kelly', if you will?" He nodded, and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same next to him. Kelly complied, having no problem for sitting next to a prankster.

Yes, Kelly could easily read people. He had respect for other creatures, but was loyal to his friends, and would do anything to protect him. He also had a genius mind, but Kelly figured he didn't push himself for it. Plus, Dumbledore had warned her about the Marauders. Well, not really warned, more like "You should be friends with the Marauders in Gryffindor. Yes, they get in trouble, but they are always loyal and well-behaved in the right time."

She always liked hearing about pranks and such, and longed to be part of one. But her clan, her entire species, would completely banish, and possibly execute her for it if she did.

Lily senseed there would be a dreadfully awkward silence if there was no conversation. Hoping no to offend Kelly, she began. "Kelly, that is a beautiful headband. If I remember correctly, each stands for something. . ?" Her tone was purely interested, and she hoped Kelly would take the bait.

And take the bait, she did. Kelly reached up with her left hand, letting her fingers graze over the diamond wings. "Hmm? Ohh this? Yeah. Each born receives a simple silver band, with their birthstone in the shape of their wings. Each time they do a deed of good, or something to do with pride or bravery, an intricate detail is added. The more you do, the more beautiful, complicated design the headbeand becomes. And only the wearer has the power to remove it, even if dead." Kelly liked this girl, Lily. She was smart, pretty, and had a large tolerence for her kind. Even in the 1970s, compared to the 2010s, racism was most common is humans. Speaking of this, like back before the fueds between species, made Kelly relax. Her hair fadded instantly from the bright red, into a blonde with a slight blue-ish hue (blue is happiness in her emotions).

She was going to like this school. There was no way around it.


End file.
